Tis the Season of Giving
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [2006 Xmas fic] Rin sees her mother kissing Santa at the Bladebreakers' Christmas party. Ray and Mariah receive a large parcel in the mail. What can it be? RayMariah lime, with slight MaxEmily.


Alright, everybody, I'm back! First of all, I want to apologise for the lack of fics this year... It's been really busy for me. X( Plus I barely scraped through to JC2, so I need to do a lot to catch up... Not easy, since it's almost the end of the holidays. _And_ I have a bunch of homework left undone while trying to complete this Christmas fic. X-X  
(To _i_ _love converse_, I hope this fic is better than the previous one... :S)  
So anyway, enjoy this fic, and remember to REVIEW at the end of it. ;D  
Merry Christmas!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ray, Mariah, Rin, or any of the other Beyblade characters.  
_Please note that this fic is rated M for lime, so don't say you weren't forewarned. ;P_

**_(I've edited the story a little, so hopefully this version is better. ;D)_**

'**Tis the Season of Giving  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

"Here you go, Rin," Santa rumbled cheerfully, holding out a neatly-wrapped box to the wide-eyed girl before him. Amidst the chatter and excited shouts, he continued, "Merry Christmas!"

Rin looked curiously at the metallic sheen of the wrapping foil, which was all of blue and red in colour, then at the white-bearded man and his golden eyes, before accepting the gift. It felt cool to her touch – the foil was smooth, rubbing invitingly against her little palms. The box was, she thought, decidedly lighter than it looked, but it spiked her interest all the more.

Shaking it gently, she found that it did not yield a sound; her head tilted – she lowered herself onto the floor, bending towards the large box in fierce concentration as she worked on the wrapper. Around, two other little boys her age raced about with their new gifts, oblivious to the watchful gazes of the adults at the side.

Ray drew his gaze from his daughter, shifting it across the small room, where the rest of the Bladebreakers stood, together with Mariah and a very pregnant Emily. Smile widening, he moved across the space, heart warming as he caught his wife's eye. She grinned back in return, moving forward to meet him with a light kiss.

Leaving the others out of his thoughts for the moment, he cupped the back of her head and pressed closer, belatedly remembering the fluffy white beard around his mouth. A laugh bubbled from her lips; her golden depths sparkled with humour.

By now, dusk had already fallen, and dark clouds were gathering in the sky outside the window. Yet within this house, a general atmosphere of joy was sustained by the reunion of former teammates and their families. Tyson and Kai had brought their sons, Makoto and Gou; Max and Emily were expecting a baby girl in two months' time, and he had his wife and daughter, both of whom were pink-haired and feisty. It brought back memories of when they were younger...

Rin looked up at her mother just as the crinkly wrapper came off from her cardboard box, wanting to share the surprise of her gift with the woman. She blinked. Why was Mummy kissing Santa? It was wrong...

Until she saw the long black ponytail that descended from the white fluff of Santa's cap. An audible gasp left her lips. With a triumphant shout, she got to her feet and ran towards them, box in hand. "Daddy, it's you!"

The two adults broke apart and looked at her warmly, their identical golden orbs shining. Ray tugged the cap and fake beard off to further confirm her guess, crouching down to meet her at eye level. "Good girl, Rin."

"Mariah had dropped to her knees beside him as well, reaching over to ruffle her daughter's hair. "Go on, Rin, open your present."

Watching her pent-up anticipation, Ray had decided, was one of the things that made him not regret having a daughter at all. He slipped his hand into Mariah's warm one, smiling again when she turned to look at him. Together, they turned back to their daughter, hearts filled with unmistakable love when she pried the box open and stared, lips parted with wonder at the snow-furred tiger within.

"She's so pretty!" Rin lifted the soft toy out of its container, her eyes twin pools of joy. The tiger found itself enveloped in a tight hug. "Thank you, Mummy! Thank you, Daddy!"

"Don't forget to thank your other uncles and aunt too, Rin," Mariah told the child, giving her a gentle push before getting to her feet with the man next to her.

It was a matter of time before Rin left to join Gou and Makoto to show off her new toy.

As with past years of reunions, the group of adults gathered around the dining table, where six crystal glasses had been set. On one side of the table, Max had his arm around Emily's waist; Ray pulled Mariah close as well, turning to watch as Tyson and Kai moved to the middle.

Tyson uncorked the champagne with a loud _pop_, liberally filling each glass with the sparkling liquid.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Max began, raising his glass. A chorus of voices followed his. More glasses were brought to the centre; _chink_s of crystal ware resounded.

* * *

Ray shifted the small form of his daughter in his arms, mindful to not rouse her from her sleep. Close to him, Mariah held the newly-unwrapped toy, absently stroking it behind its ears.

They were heading back to the house they'd rented in this part of Europe, where the Bladebreakers had decided to gather this Christmas. Next year would be another destination, but they hadn't touched on that yet.

High above, the night sky darkened, drawing mist towards the edges of the city. It would be some time yet before the sky opened up... Unsurprisingly, the pedestrians had noticed the change in weather as well, from the way they quickened their steps and hurried along. He looked across and saw her anticipation of getting home, speaking of which was just a block away.

Passing the looming shapes of two-storey houses, it didn't seem quiet as lonely with his family around him, where Mariah frequently glanced over to make sure that carrying Rin wasn't becoming too much of a strain, and Rin dozed peacefully on his shoulder. He grinned in return. Her concern touched him, as it always had...

"Mari."

"Yeah, Ray?" She stopped and turned towards him, the amber light from streetlamps casting shadows on his face. For a moment, it seemed as if a feline was staring back at him, what with the narrowed pupils and gleaming fangs. But he knew he appeared that way himself, and in time to come, so would their daughter.

His lips twitching upwards, the man placed his palm on the sleeping girl's back to steady her, before leaning over and nuzzling his wife on the cheek. Her sharp intake of air rushed against his skin, bringing a smile to his lips.

"Nothing," he murmured next to her ear.

She shivered, then cast him a sidelong glance and drew away. "We'll continue this after we get Rin home, Ray."

"As you wish, dearest wife." His lips quirked at the smugness in her expression; he lengthened his stride. "Come on."

It did not take long for their rented house to come into view, among the rows of similarly-built cottages. In companionable silence, they headed forwards, pace not increasing even as they neared the doorstep. Mariah drew a heavy key from her pocket, ascending the doorstep first. The _click_ of the lock seemed almost too loud in the quiet neighbourhood. If one bothered to listen carefully, though, the muffled sounds of Christmas celebrations could be heard from the interior of cozily-lit houses.

A burst of warm air rushed at them as Mariah swung the door open. Soft strains of different sounds were punctuated by slight crackling; Lee was seated on the couch, switching the television channels with disinterested flicks of his wrist.

"We're back, Lee," Mariah greeted him, albeit softly enough so that Rin was not awoken.

"Hey Lee," Ray managed with a grin, looking over to make sure that the pink-haired girl was still asleep.

"Hey, you two," the older man replied, watching Ray smile his thanks when Mariah shut the door against a sudden chilly wind that had sprung up. They hadn't been gone long – six hours, at the very most – but in return, he had received much peace and quiet. After five years of being an uncle, it was good to have a length of time alone... Lee returned his attention to the bright screen.

Mariah drew the sheets of the single bed back, moving to her husband's side to swiftly remove her daughter's shoes and socks, before tucking them under the bed. Ray lowered the small form onto the mattress, palm cupping Rin's head for support as he released her gently. Mariah drew the clean, warm sheets up to her chin. It was considerate of Lee to have turned the radiator on in this room...

Rin stirred slightly, catching the adults' attention for a moment, then fell back into peaceful slumber.

Although watching the sleeping girl gave him a sense of satisfaction, Ray found his gaze wandering over to the woman beside him, simply admiring the features he'd grown so used to, that he awoke to every morning...

She turned to him, pupils dilated in the semi-darkness. Without hesitation, he caught her chin between his fingers and lowered his lips to hers, a soft sound of content escaping his throat as he felt her velvety lips against his, parting at the slightest nudge. The warmth coursing in his blood could carry on for all eternity, and he wouldn't have minded it... His arm slid around her waist.

Mariah gave a harder tug, then broke the kiss, grinning mischievously at him. "Let's go for a walk."

_Playful thing._ Ray couldn't resist returning the grin, leaning in to brush his lips over her cheekbone, before pulling away slightly, letting his arm linger around the curve of her waist.

As they passed the small oaken table in the hallway, the man reached over to grab a candy cane from the large glass bowl sitting atop it, tossing it to Lee when they entered the living room. "Have a candy, Lee. Give us a call if anything crops up, alright?"

Deftly catching the red-and-white stick between his fingers, the raven-haired man glanced momentarily at the television, then back at them. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"We'll be back in a while, see you later!" Mariah gave him a cheerful wave from her position beside Ray.

Before he could lift a hand, they were out of the door – a chilly gust blew in – lost again to the cold winter night.

His gaze shifted to the spot next to the television, where a large parcel sat. Perhaps they were still too unused to this house, or too busy with Rin... The parcel came earlier that afternoon, while they were out at the party. It was addressed to Ray, and had felt heavy..

Shrugging, Lee began to unwrap the candy cane in his hand.

* * *

It was late at night now; the sky had grown yet darker, though one could argue that it wasn't actually the sky which could be seen. And the clouds, mere thin wisps a couple of hours ago, had morphed to thick, looming pieces that blocked any stray stars from sight. They probably weren't even storm clouds either, let alone rain clouds...

Far beneath the foreboding clouds, Ray drew Mariah close on the sidewalk outside a departmental store. There were few people lingering around the streets on Christmas night, and truth be told, it seemed rather odd for young adults like themselves to be out this late, when they could have been having fun in the warmth of their home.

"The muffins were delicious," Mariah replied, snuggling close to Ray as they watched a car glide past. She felt full and comfortable right then, almost in a lethargic mood induced by the supper they just had.

"So was the eggnog," her husband replied, burying his face in her hair. He pulled her body close to face hers. "And your lips."

She turned to look at him, only to be caught in a loving kiss. Her breath caught; his lips worked gently against hers, teasing her with the different textures of silk and velvet. It filled her heart with a sweet warmth that she wanted to savour... Shivering with sheer love for him, she responded, drawing gently on his lips, slowly tasting him, reveling in his embrace.

It seemed so intimate, this kiss – there was only him and her, without anyone else around them, giving a closed atmosphere that drew them further together. She shifted towards him, threading her fingers through his hair, wanting him to stay where he was so that the moment would last longer... The soft strumming of his palm up the small of her back elicited a series of electrical sparks up her spine. She trembled, arching against him.

There came a frigid gust of wind from the side, which made the temperature drop a few degrees. Heat from his body was very much accentuated; she snuggled closer to him, towards her only source of warmth in the swirling breeze, still enjoying the feel of his lips. This felt so right...

His strong arms wound tighter around her in response, protective and loving. A low purr slipped from her throat. Yet the wind grew wilder, chillier, sending locks of hair against their cheeks. He broke the kiss.

Her gaze flew to his eyes in question – he brushed his lips over the tip of her nose. "It's going to rain pretty heavily... We'd best go back."

"I guess we should..." Mariah sighed, drawing away from him, almost immediately missing his warmth. He seemed to sense what she'd felt, catching her hand and squeezing it. She couldn't help but smile. God, she loved him so...

They started off at a brisk walk, past large malls and car parks. It didn't seem as if their rented abode was drawing any closer, however. The woman leaned towards her husband, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Now that Rin was older, they could spend more time alone, without having to worry as much about her dependence on them.

A large raindrop pelted against her sleeve. Cold seeped into her skin. "It's starting to rain, Ray."

It was quite some distance from any sufficient shelter – either way, they were bound to get wet...

"Yeah... Come on, let's hurry." The man squeezed her hand, setting a faster pace. She lengthened her stride as well, her awareness of the thick clouds rising. Within moments, the whisper of raindrops had deepened into a patter – even more descended from the heavens. The damp patches on her skin grew; her clothes became increasingly wet.

They looked at each other, nodding simultaneously as a signal to start running. It reminded her of how they used to run together, hand in hand, along the outskirts of the White Tiger Village. A smile crept up her lips.

Rain was misting up their surroundings, even dampening the yellowish light of the streetlamps. The pavement gleamed with a layer of rainwater; another bout of chilly wind picked up.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Mari." Ray glanced over at her, eyes twinkling amusedly.

"I am." Her smile grew wider as she savoured the rush of air in her lungs. Their clothes, their hair, were soaked by this time, but there didn't seem to be any harm in them continuing to run. "Remember the times we raced along the old dirt paths, back when Granny's house hadn't been taken down?"

"_Look, Mariah! I got this from Granny's kitchen." Five-year-old Ray held a round, white bun in front of her, giving her a proud grin. "Let's share it."_

_They were standing just next to the back door of Granny's house, in the shade provided by the roof of the building. The afternoon sun was sweltering, inducing the surroundings to emanate waves of heat as well._

_She had almost given an excited nod in response, when a rough, feminine voice resounded from within the kitchen. "Ray Kon! Come back here right now, you little imp!"_

_His golden eyes widened – she found her hand being grabbed by his, found herself f running away with him, their feet pounding on the hard dirt ground. They headed for the little path behind some trees, where it was comparatively cooler._

_It wasn't until after a full five minutes of running that they stopped, collapsing behind a large rock. Panting hard on her hands and legs, she looked at him, watching as he broke a large piece off the bun and handed it to her. She stared at the fluffy texture, amazed that he'd remembered the bun. But of course, he was the one holding on to it! The girl almost hit her head in realization, but his offer drove the thought from her mind. She cleaned her hands on her clothes and accepted the gift. "Thank you, Ray."_

_A bright smile crossed his face. "Anything for you, Mariah."_

"Yeah, I do." He broke into a grin, his mind's eye seeing the past as if it all happened yesterday.

The rain grew steadily more frigid – Mariah shivered hard, wondering if she had ever felt this cold. Icy droplets were biting at her skin, giving her a bone-deep chill. This wasn't a normal rain, was it?

Rainwater was trickling off the pavements, onto the roads. More cars sped past. Their feet made louder splashes, forcing water droplets upwards, in the midst of the lighter, almost monotonous drumming of water against water.

"Look, it's just a little distance away!" She heard his call over the harsh pattering, feeling as if the very warmth was stolen from her. A violent tremor swamped her body.

They entered the shelter offered by the roof; then he was hammering at the door, calling for Lee to open it. Although she had the key, there was no point in trying to get her numb fingers to grasp smooth metal and unlock the door herself.

Dull _clicks_ were emitted from the keyhole... A moment later the door sung open – heat swept over them welcomingly, bringing life back to her nerve endings.

"The rain's coming in," Lee told them, gesturing into the house with his hand.

She was still shivering violently when Ray guided her into the house. He was shuddering too... Lee closed the door. Now that the cold was shut out, warmth returned to her body. Rivulets of water slid between her skin and pant legs, drawing her attention downwards. There were puddles of water gathering at her feet... Guilt crept into her conscience. Throwing an oblique glance at her husband, she saw that he had removed his shoes, and was reaching out for hers. A soft smile pulled at her lips.

"I'll do it myself, Ray."

Bending downwards, the woman willed her unsteady fingers to grasp her shoe, gripping the weight as she tugged her foot out. She wobbled – he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Thank you." Mariah pulled her other shoe off, then straightened and tiptoed, kissing him lightly on the lips. Her face still felt numb, but seeing the surprise in his eyes was very much worth it... Grinning, she walked over to the radiator and placed her shoes next to Ray's.

Lee entered the room with dry towels – she hadn't noticed his disappearance.

"Thanks, Lee!" The furry fabric welcomed her touch; she wrapped it around her hair and squeezed. Wetness seeped across the towel and onto her hands. Looking over at her husband, she found him drying his face. She was still watching him when he lifted the towel away, causing him to smile. She grinned, raising her eyebrows.

Her brother had returned to his seat at the couch, where some documentary was showing on the television. Mariah blinked. In the whole disarray of rushing into the house, getting warmed up and relatively dry, the smooth narrating voice had escaped her ears...

"By the way, something arrived with the mail today." Lee added, waving casually towards the side of the television. They followed his gesture, gazes landing on the large, plainly-wrapped parcel.

It was shaped like a cube, with sides extending two feet wide, and a simple piece of paper with words printed across. On one side of the box was a distinct logo, one that set off a train of recollections in her mind. Images of a large store arose, together with memories of looking at displays with Ray and placing orders with an elfish salesman...

"Oh, _that_." She smiled. "I didn't expect it to arrive on Christmas."

Next to her, Ray's expression lit with recognition; droplets of water were still dripping off the locks of his hair. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised in silent question. She gave him a foxy grin, reaching over to slip her hand into his.

He followed as she led the way to their parcel, sharply aware of her wet clothes. He had to get them off before she caught a chill, and once they were off, well...

"Ray, stop standing there and staring. Come help lift this up."

The man blinked, woken from his reverie. She had moved to a crouch on the floor; her hands were propping one side of the cardboard box up. Judging from her knowing look, she'd figured out the nature of his thoughts... He grinned sheepishly.

As soon as the box was secure, they stood up, turning to look for the most convenient way out. It didn't feel that heavy, in all actuality.

"Night, Lee."

"See you in the morning."

Lee turned his head slightly, watching them depart from the room. He was tempted to wonder about the contents of the box, but perhaps it would be best not to think about it at all.

* * *

Mariah shut the closet, heading toward the bed with a couple of towels in her arms. Ray had just turned the radiator on, after shifting the box to the foot of the bed.

The lukewarm temperature of their room was starting to rise to something more soothing, now that they had closed the door. Her clothes were starting to cling uncomfortably to her skin... Making a face, the woman began to peel the wet garments off her body.

"Let me help you with that," Ray murmured in her ear from behind, taking the shirt she'd just shed and placing it on the dresser. She was undoing her pants now; watching her undress awoke carnal desire within him. He hadn't ceased to admire her curves... Brushing her hair away from her warm neck, he pressed his lips to her skin. She shivered. Her bare shoulders looked delectable in the soft glow of the lamps...

She was left in her underwear now... Leaving a wet trail to her shoulder, he sucked lightly on her skin. Her soft gasp roused his blood further. With painful languor, he slipped his hands along her bra, pressing lightly against the underside of her breasts. The woman whimpered.

At her mewl he sank his teeth into her skin, albeit gently. The woman shuddered against him. She felt so exquisite... His fingers met in the middle of her chest, coming together to grasp the plastic clasp. He gave a slight inward tug on each side of the fastener, trying to ignore the way her breasts seemed to surge upwards... Twisting the plastic parts with a click, he pulled his fingers in separate directions perpendicular to the first, and then released both sides of the clasp.

Her soft breasts spilled outward in a liquid display of flesh, a split second after their confines were removed. From his position above her shoulder, her creamy mounds looked larger than ever... The man growled softly as he felt his body respond in the most physically obvious manner. She quivered – he realised he must have pressed into her...

Well now... They probably could put up with more of his teasing. Prying himself away from her warmth, Ray walked around her, fetching a towel from the bed. She had swept both pieces of underwear to the floor in his absence. He froze after turning to face her, gaze roaming over her body. She was so beautiful...

A pink eyebrow quirked. He blinked, looking at the fluffy material in his hands.

_Oh, right, he was going to towel her off..._

Giving her another guilty grin, the man stepped forward, gently wrapping the white fabric over her hair.

It was sweet torture running the soft material over her skin, her curves. She had threaded fingers through his hair, and it reminded him of her awareness, of her want for him. She felt delicious beneath the towel...

A low purr emerged from her throat when he gave her a light once-over with the towel again. With her hand, she brought his face close to hers, licking his lips teasingly.

"Come on, Ray. It's my turn," she murmured, taking the towel from him. It was one thing drying a naked female, but totally another to have a naked female undress him...

He tugged his shirt above his head; she undid his pants, pushing it to the floor. In this state of undress, surely she could catch sight of how aroused he was... A wisp of pressure across his length sent trails of sensation into his body. He drew a sharp breath, fixing his gaze on the woman. She threw him a coy glance.

_So she did see._

"Little witch," he managed, voice raspy.

"Just for you, Ray." She grinned playfully and traced a finger down the groove of his chest. He shivered. It was highly tempting to grab her wrist and draw her close at this moment, to kiss her hard on the lips.

She slipped away, pausing behind his back. The way she slid fingers into the sides of his boxers left much to his imagination... His waistband caught on the hard bulge, sending shivers down his spine. She seemed unfazed, though. Instead, she brought her hands to the front of his abdomen, narrowly avoiding his arousal as she lifted the incriminating material away. Her soft breasts pressed into his damp back.

Hot blood pooled more rapidly in his loins.

"Mari," he rasped, spinning around to face her. His hands found their way under her arms, next to her enticing breasts. She blinked in surprise. Yet her fingers still worked at his boxers, not resting until that garment had pooled at his feet as well. He couldn't help but watch as her gaze coasted downwards, to his erection. Her tongue peeked out, wetting her lips. He felt himself grow harder.

On impulse, he pulled her close, crushing her body against his as he wound his arms around her back. His lips found hers; his tongue plundered her mouth, probing the hot, silken depth. She moaned, squirming against him. Her body was so soft, so inviting... He shifted a hand down, pressing her hips to his. She cried out – a sharp stab of arousal shot from his loins.

The man stepped away from his clothes, slowly turning until her legs came into contact with the bed. Towels forgotten, he lowered the same hand to her rear – she trembled – and lifted her up, throwing her onto the mattress.

Her dark eyes sprung open. He could see the dilated pupils that flashed with need for him. That need made him want to fulfill it...

Growling, he got onto the bed, crawling over to the woman and lowering himself onto her, pressing her into the mattress. She uttered a whimper and keened against him, shivering at their contact. God, he loved her warm, naked body... His hips rocked against her of their own volition – she moaned, grasping his shoulders.

He kissed her roughly, desire spiking when she returned it with equal fervour, hands roaming restlessly over his back, trying to make him lose his control. Instead he pulled from her lips and trailed light, wet kisses down her jaw, her neck, to the hollow at the base of her throat. She threw her head back, offering him more of her skin; he closed his teeth over her flesh. A gasp escaped from her throat. He was urging for her...

Shifting further downwards, he cupped her soft breasts, bringing the tender flesh to his lips. He drew his tongue over the underside of her mounds, licking them all over, before taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucking fervently on it, tasting her. She moaned again.

Her skin was moist with a sheen of sweat, now. Even without the needy upward press of her hips, he knew that she ached for him – her cheeks were flushed, her breaths had become shallow.

"Ray..."

He moved back upwards to capture her lips in another kiss, not quiet silencing her hungry moan. His heart pounded hard with adrenaline; heavy need coursed along his veins. Vaguely he wondered at how much he desired this lithe female beneath him, before it slipped away, and lust-filled thoughts of her took over.

Unbidden, his hips thrust at her, harder this time. She cried out for him.

* * *

"Ray? We haven't unwrapped the parcel yet..." Mariah reminded him, between licks of his neck.

She was snuggled up against him, trailing circles on his chest with her fingers. The large package still lay at the foot of their bed, almost forgotten after the... events that had taken place prior. At least their room was sufficiently warm now, if not a little too heated up from their passionate embrace.

"Since we know what's in the parcel, it can wait till morning, right?" His fingers sifted deliberately through her hair.

She smiled affectionately at his lazy grin. "I guess..."

Come the morning, what would they do first after opening the box? Stored within was a large Christmas stocking, one that was wide enough for even an adult to crawl through. It was padded and well-ventilated, so that children could play in it... _They_ could play in it. But then their playing wouldn't be half as innocent.

Her smile widened to a grin. "But I can't wait for the morning."

* * *

So... How was that? ((coughs)) I got a little carried away with the lemon... And yeah, somehow the fact that the parcel didn't feature all that much is pretty disappointing, but I cut it short 'cause of where the lime was heading, as well as time constraints. Sorry about that...  
It'd be nice if you left reviews as Christmas gifts, though. I'd be really glad if the review count hit 10, what with the dropping readership and all...  
Thanks anyway, and Merry Christmas!

P.S. I'm sorry if the writing style isn't as it used to be... Over the course of studying for exams, I've been removing much of my emotions, so I can't really feel anything now. ;S If you find something wrong with the fic, tell me what it is, and how I can improve. Thanks!


End file.
